Ya-chan
'ya-chan '''aka (also known as) yaya/やちゃん is a YouTube singer (youtaite) and well-known for her very cute, whispery, soft and light voice which is also described as sweet. But she's known for being able to show her power from her cover of Ghost Rule while still sounding sweet. She usually cover cutesy-pop and ballad songs, but also known for being able to give other song a cute and sweet touch. ya-chan is a well known for her unique voice. People says her voice sounds like Kano and Kaai Yuki. She is also well known for her kind personality towards her friends and fans. She replies all the comments on her video. ya-chan covers songs in Japanese, English and Indonesian, but she chooses to cover in Japanese more than English songs. ya-chan joined YouTube on September 19, 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects #Member of NorowaretaNight #Euterpe with Airi (January 06, 2014) #Magnet with Heav (January 13, 2014) #Koi No Shirushi with DragonReisen (January 21, 2014) #Sayoko English Version, with Hua and Kurai (February 20, 2014) #We are POP☆CANDY with Cara (February 23, 2014) #Ai Kotoba / 愛言葉 with MiAN and Rii (April 14, 2014) #Dear with セラフィー (May 5, 2014) #Ah, its a wonderful cat life with PANDADA (May 23,2014) #Karakuri Pierrot with 3pix (May 31,2014) #心拍数♯0822 (Heart Rate#0822)with Suiport (Jun 7,2014) #Futariboshi/フタリボシ/Two Stars『KosmosP HOUSE ver』with Kura (Jul 3,2014) #MACARONwith Rii and Ren 【Member of Tenshi no POTATO/TnPfor TTB 】(Jul 11,2014) #からくりピエロ/KarakuriPierrot９人合唱with Andy,Hana,Haru,Jinhii,Midori,Mirufiiyu,Quincy,and 3pix (Jul 24,2014) #TonTon Mae with Zukito (Aug 6, 2014) #Birthday Song For Anna with Kumoshi,Aelynn,Kiki,Green,Hua,Vicho,Reisen,Kai,and Aida. (Aug 21,2014) #Youkai Taisou Daiichiwith yacchi. (Sep 10,2014) #Meteor Shower/流星群with PANDADA (Sep 13,2014) #Rising Hope as one member of ChibiTomodachi (Sep 16,2014) #Toluthin Antennawith 3pix,kur0yuki,Nixe,Sora,Sorarai(Sep 26,2014) #Pierrot/ ピエロ with Misaki (Nov 27,2014) #Alice with Nana Risaka (Dec 28,2014) #My Everything, All of it to you with Odin SecretValentine2015 (Feb 13,2015) #Youkai Taisou Daiichiwith Belphegor (Mar 2,2015) #[Original Night of fate] with Norowareta Night (Apr 29, 2015) #La La Love with Ayeyna (Sep 12,2015) #Izayoi Seeing with Norowareta Night (Nov 26,2015) #Snow Song Show with ツキオ (TsukiO) (Feb 14,2016) List of Covered Songs #Sayoko English Version (February 08, 2014) #Do you want to build a snowman ?(March 08, 2014) #You Are My Senpai(April 8, 2014) #Can't play a guitar with one hand / 弾けないギターを片手に。(April 23, 2014) #The Everlasting Guilty Crown English.ver (May 13,2014) #みんな 大好き(Minna Daisuki) (Jun 16,2014) #Yonjuunana | Forty-seven | ヨンジュウナナ(Jul 22,2014) #GO MY WAY!!(Jul 26,2014) #Unravel - Tokyo Ghoul OP (dj-Jo Remix) (Jul 27,2014) #Confession Monologue (JapaneseVoiceActing)(Aug 15,2014) #Brand New World- One Piece OP(Aug 25,2014) #Tsumibito/罪人(Sep 6,2014) #Days-Mekakucity Actors ED(Sep 20,2014) #-ERROR english acoustic ver (Sep 27,2014) #金曜日のおはよう-another story-(Oct 3,2014) #Calc. English&Piano ver(Oct 10,2014) #君じゃなきゃダメみたいGekkanShoujoNozaki-kun OP(Oct 18,2014) #RESONATE/ ヒビカセ 歌ってみた(Nov 7,2014) #世界は恋に落ちている AoHaruRide-OP(Nov 15,2014) #Blue Bird NarutoShippuden OP3(Nov 21,2014) #You Are My Niichan A parody song of you are my sunshine''(Dec 3,2014) #Ima Suki Ni Naru (Dec 15,2014) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Dec 29,2014) #Ikanaide -music box ver-(Jan 17,2015) #今好きになる。(Ima suki ni naru)-remix-(Feb 7,2015) #Crime and punishment(Mar 5,2015) #Attakain dakara(Mar 20,2015) #Last Song [English version](Mar 31,2015) #Nanairo symphony(Apr 11,2015) #Dandan Hayaku Naru(Apr 18,2015) #Angel Beats Ending "Brave Song"English ver (Apr 24,2015) #Sofia The First Theme Song (May 21,2015) #Kekkai Sensen OP- "Hello,world!" English ver (Jun 2,2015) #Ima suki ni naru -triangle story- acoustic.ver(Jun 7,2015) #HYBRID (Jun 20,2015) #Setsuna Plus (Jul 8,2015) #Kokoronashi (Oct 2,2015) #Sentimental love heart (Dec 11, 2015) #glow -piano&strings ver- (Dec 31, 2015) #Hello/How are you(Jan 16, 2016) #Kaze ni naru (Apr 2, 2016) #Ghost rule (Apr 22, 2016) #[ENGLISH Akame ga kill Ending 1] (May 21, 2016) #Ai no scenario (June 5, 2016) #Imagination (Haikyuu! OP) (Jul 1, 2016) #Interviewer (インタビュア) (Jul 16, 2016) #Asu no yozora shoukaihan (Aug 6, 2016) #Yonjuunana (Indonesian acoustic.ver) (Aug 16, 2016) List of Voice acting -voiced by ya-chan #[Voice Acting Sayonara] Scripted by ya-chan (November 27, 2013) #[Voice Acting Don't die ] Scripted by ya-chan (March 22, 2014) #Sorry for calling you suddenly (Dec 23,2015) #Unfortunate (March 5,2016) Trivia *She prefers to use falsetto than her head voice while singing. But she used her head voice in her cover of Meteor Shower/流星群 *She said that Kano is awesome because she can change from powerful voice to a super soft voice. *Lots of people says she sounds like Kano and they also share the same birthday. *Current mic : AudioTechnicaAT2020. *She can play the piano. *Her first cover is departures but she deleted it. She covered departures for 3 times. *She first started singing because her mom and her friends encouraged her to *She doesnt really watch anime and just love singing. She translates japanese song to english and sing it. External links < Category:Female Youtaites [[Category:Yout